Moda
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Que tienen en común un diseñador de moda y un empresario tecnológico... Ya lo veremos
1. Chapter 1

Que tienen en común un diseñador de moda y un empresario tecnológico... Ya lo veremos

yami muto un joven diseñador de 24 años, uno de los más talentosos, pero ser catalogado como el mejor por tres años consecutivos, según las mejores revistas, tenía su lado negativo, el joven se encontraba bloqueado y no sabía qué hacer, tenía un mes para diseñar un vestido o traje, para un desfile de caridad para los niños enfermos, no era tan importante como la semana de la moda en parís, pero su reputación estaba en juego, y eso es muy importante, un error y su carrera podía terminar, decidió ir a casa de su abuelo en Japón, pensó que si se alejaba del estrés podría renovar su mente, y su musa volvería.

Unos días después ya estaba en casa del abuelo, ya estaba instalado y cómodo, pero el tricolor de ojos rojos, seguía sin inspiración, acaso ya estaba perdiendo su toque, su hermano menor yugi que aun estudiaba, estaba ahí, yami se sentía bien y en casa, pero su inspiración simplemente no llegaba, eso lo atormentaba y deprimía.

Yami, por que no vienes conmigo a la fiesta- dijo yugi, con 17 años, no era un chico fiestero pero era el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos

Claro- dijo yami, no ganaba nada con estar encerrado, se vistió sencillo, un pantalón gris y una camisa negra, tomo su abrigo y salió con su hermanito

Tomaron un taxi, y llegaron en 20 minutos a la fiesta, era en la mansión kaiba, mokuba el menor de la familia cumplía 18 años

Mokuba felicidades- dijo yugi abrazándolo y dándole su regalo

Yugi que alegría que vinieras - dijo mokuba - él es tu hermano?- pregunto curioso

Sí, es yami, espero no te moleste que lo haya invitado - dijo yugi

Para nada, mas invitados es mejor - dijo el moreno feliz

Paso un rato, yami cuando llego pensó que era temprano, porque solo había 5 personas y después de ellos solo había llegado una más, en total eran 8 personas, eso le resultaba aburrido, eran niños hablando de juegos y cosas de la escuela, parecían niños de primaria, se levantó de su silla y pregunto por el baño, cuando a un rubio de nombre joey se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a la botella, el no jugaría eso, su etapa de niño ya había pasado.

Caminaba por el pasillo, no quería usar el baño, así que miraba las pinturas colgadas, eran hermosas, pero una llamo su atención, era un dragón de ojos azules, ese color le pareció hermoso, le recordó el frio del invierno, y la piel blanca del dragón le recordó la escarcha brillante, y entonces la imagen de un vestido blanco nacarado brillante, corte princesa con detalles bordados en plata y gemas azules, apareció frente a él, era perfecto.

Quién eres?- pregunto una vos a sus espaldas asustándolo

El tricolor volteo y miro a un joven castaño, dueño de unos ojos azules aún más hermosos que los del dragón- soy yami muto- respondió

Que haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño

Buscaba el baño, pero me distrajo el cuadro, es muy bello - dijo el ojos rojos

Es esa puerta- dijo el ojiazul y siguió su camino, el tricolor lo miro, era alto y de buen cuerpo, lo miro entrar a una habitación, no pudo evitar imaginarlo con un traje blanco impecable, de solapas negras, una camisa azul como sus ojos, zapatos negros a juego, casi podía ver a ese hombre caminar por la pasarela y adueñarse de los flash de la cámara, tenía que hablar con él, y fue a la habitación a la que había entrado y sin pedir permiso entro

No te han enseñado a tocar- dijo el castaño si despegar su vista del monitor de su computadora

Me gustas- dijo yami acercándose mas

Ya tengo un acosador, no necesito dos - dijo el ojiazul

No entiendes, te pagare muy bien - dijo el tricolor

Nunca he cobrado o pagado, vuelve a la fiesta con los otros niños - dijo el castaño

No me he explicado bien, soy diseñador de moda y te pagare lo que quieras para que desfiles para mí - dijo yami, no se iría sin lograr su objetivo

Y yo soy seto kaiba, dueño de una empresa tecnológica multimillonaria, no desfilare o are cualquier otra tontería - dijo cortante

Eres perfecto, tu altura, tu porte, tu presencia, tu atractivo, te daré lo que quieras - yami estaba dispuesto a negociar

Un no, es un no - dijo seto, aunque un par de cosas pasaron por su mente como pago

Vamos, eres más que perfecto para una pasarela, y no le digo eso a cualquiera - dijo el tricolor, generalmente batallaba para encontrar buenos modelos masculinos

Con eso no me convences - dijo kaiba sonriendo de forma seductora, yami se sentó en sus piernas, jugar un poco no le aria daño, comenzaron con algunos besos y una cuantas caricias, las cuales no tardaron en subir de tono, seto sentó a yami sobre el escritorio, la ropa ya le estorbaba.

Con calma- dijo yami, él no tenía prisa, pero el castaño parecía que sí, le desabrocho la camisa y descubrió su piel, todo estaba bien, de no ser por un pequeño detalle

Seto, te traje pastel- dijo un rubio entrando sin avisar, el cual contemplo la escena, yami sin camisa y seto besándolo - maldito desgraciado - dijo el rubio soltando el pastel y corriendo a tomar del pelo al tricolor - no te metas con mi seto - estaba muy celoso

Joey suéltalo - dijo kaiba tratando de separarlos. Se armó un alboroto y la fiesta se terminó, los tricolores se fueron a casa, yami no habla se sentía avergonzado sobre todo con yugi, que se había enterado que él se había intentado acostar con el hermano de su amigo, al cual no llevaba ni 20 minutos de conocer.

Kaiba es muy serio, me sorprende lo que paso- yugi no era tan niño y quería expresarlo

Debes pensar que soy un ofrecido- dijo yami un poco triste

Tienes 24, no eres un niño, y kaiba tiene 27, los dos saben lo que hacen – dijo el tricolor menor

Si pero él tiene novio- dijo yami refiriéndose a el rubio

No te confundas, joey a estado atrás de kaiba desde hace años, pero jamás han sido nada, aunque joey lo cela mucho, kaiba no lo quiere- dijo el amatista

Entonces crees que tengo oportunidad?- yami parecía un adolecente preguntando

Eres uno de los chicos más cotizados de Europa y Asia, en América estas entrando fuerte en el mercado de la moda, todos pelean por que los vistas y más porque los desvistas, pero eso sí, solo ten cuidado, kaiba tiene fama de ser un poco frio y algo insensible- yugi conocía la fama mundial de su hermano y también la del Castaño, sino tenían cuidado podría salir lastimados ambos, uno por ser tan deseado y el otro por ser tan frio.

 **hola año nuevo, historia nueva, bueno esta historia nació, en medio una gran lucha interna de como vestirme para año nuevo, espero que les guste**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos (si terminare lo que me falta de las otras historias)**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**

 **y yugioh no es mío solo me divierto**


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día muy temprano yami se levantó, tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a crear los bocetos que había imaginado el día anterior, el vestido y el traje, también imaginaba cuales telas serían las más apropiadas, recordó una tienda, más bien un almacén donde su madre compraba muy buenas telas, ella le había dado el amor por el diseño.

Su madre era joven cuando salió embarazada, solo 17 años y su padre que tenía 22 años la saco de estudiar, para casarse y quedarse en el hogar, él era un hombre muy tradicional, trabajaba mucho y su madre casi siempre estaba sola con él, ella cosía como pasatiempo, hacia cortinas, sabanas, toda clase de prendas de vestir, era fácil ir y comprarlas hechas, pero ella así pasaba mejor el tiempo, yami jamás batallo para vestir bien, su madre lo tomaba como su mejor modelo, a yami le parecía fascinante como su madre con unos trozos de tela, hacia sus propios vestidos y como la gente algaba su talento, un día el tricolor se armó de valor y le pidió que lo enseñara a coser, ella no lo considero propio, ya que eso seguramente no le gustaría a su marido, pero considero que podía enseñarle cosas básicas, como coser un botón, un dobles en el pantalón o coser alguna ruptura, eso le podría ayudar en una emergencia, así que le enseño, yami no solo aprendió eso, también aprendió a cortar patrones y demás cosas, inclusive le mintió a su papa, le pidió permiso y dinero para inscribirse en un equipo deportivo, pero lo que hiso fue tomar clases de bordado y tejido, miraba programas de televisión y cualquier cosa que pudiera enseñarle, era cómico, los niños en su adolescencia se escondían de sus padres para ver revistas de adultos, él se escondía para leer revistas de moda, llego el tiempo de la universidad y yami se inscribió en diseño de moda, lo oculto lo más que pudo, pero bueno su secreto no podía ser eterno, su padre se enteró, el coraje se apodero del señor muto y lo corrió, no le importaba que su hijo fuera el mejor de su clase, o que eso era lo que lo hacía feliz, si no estudiaba para médico o abogado, o algo más de hombre, prefería no tener hijo, yami tuvo que marcharse no renunciaría a su sueño, por fortuna su abuelo le dio apoyo y lo recibió, unos meses más tarde el señor muto, convencido por su esposa intento hacer las paces con su hijo, el problema era que yami tenía una pareja y era un hombre, eso sí que no lo pudo tolerar el señor y definitivamente corto los lasos, nunca aceptaría a un hijo gay.

Valentín, había sido aquel novio de universidad el primero en su vida, lo había amado con mucha pasión, creaba ropa especial para él, 3 años de universidad estuvieron juntos y felices, al graduarse, yami tenía una oferta de empleo en parís, y los dos se fueron, Valentín era aspirante a modelo, con su cabello negro y sus ojos grises, era cautivador, yami lo presentaba en sus colecciones como su modelo estrella, pero alguien con más nombre y prestigio que el tricolor, le ofreció un contrato millonario, y Valentín sin pensarlo acepto, dejo a yami pues al no tenía aun mucha fama, el tricolor lejos de llorar, se puso a trabajar aún más, solo dos meses después logro ganar la semana de la moda de otoño-invierno, lo que le valió que sus prendas fueran requeridas en muchas boutiques en toda Europa, haciéndolo ganar mucho dinero.

Al pasar del tiempo Valentín trato de volver con él, pero el tricolor lo rechazo, casi un año más tarde, conoció a Cesar el hijo de un empresario textil, con el duro 8 meses, ya que el tricolor se enteró que cesar no solo le era infiel, con cuanta mujer u hombre se le se le pusiera enfrenta, sino que además solo salía con él para beneficiar a su compañía, estaba muy decepcionado del amor, pero ya estaba recuperado de esas decepciones, claro que la prensa de corazones, le había sacado una larga lista de pretendientes, novios, amantes y ligues de una noche, la cual era falsa, pero bueno que podía hacer en ese caso, nada.

Estaba de lo más concentrado en su mundo de recuerdos, que no sintió a su hermano entrar.

Yami, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el tricolor

Si, que pasa?- pregunto yami

Es que estuve tocando y no me contestabas- dijo el pequeño tricolor

Lo siento, estaba muy distraído – dijo el mayor

Se nota – dijo yugi, el traía una gran caja, que llamo la atención del mayor

Que es eso?- pregunto curioso yami

Es para ti, de kaiba – dijo yugi, dejando la caja en el suelo y saliendo

Yami sintió emoción, rápido se apresuró a abrir la caja, era el cuadro del dragón que había visto en la mansión, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, cuando leyó la tarjeta, seto kaiba lo invitaba a cenar, en un exclusivo restaurante esa noche, y claro que ira, la cuestión era que se iba a poner.

 **En la oficina de kaiba**

Mandaste lo que te pedí- dijo seto a su asistente, una señora como de 35 años

Sí señor, mande recoger el cuadro a su casa y la envíe a donde me pidió, también esta lista y confirmada su reservación- dijo era muy eficiente la mujer, tenía que serlo para mantener su empleo

Bien, quiero los archivos del proyecto ADF-385 y las copias de los planos de las instalaciones en china, cambia la reunión que tengo mañana de las 7:00 am a las 10:00 am, y treme un café negro- dijo el castaño, tenía mucho trabajo y una cita importante esa noche.

Seto había investigado a yami, su vida amorosa era según la prensa era muy extensa, pero él no podía confiar solo en chismes, ya había contratado a un investigador para que le diera un informe confiable y más detallado, en el plano económico, yami era importante, tenía buenos contratos con marcas exclusivas para quienes diseñaba, sin contar su propia línea de ropa con su nombre, e incluso tenia rentada su imagen para una fragancia y una línea completa de calzado, definitivamente el tricolor no era un simple hijo de vecino, tenía una buena fortuna, eso era bueno.

Seto kaiba era muy reservado en la cuestión sentimental, no le gustaba que la gente hablara nada del el, en el terreno privado, no tenía problema con hablar ante las cámara de sus proyectos o inversiones, tenía un negocio claro y transparente sin nada que ocultar, pero tratándose de su intimidad era más serado que una ostra necia, sus relaciones era casi secretos, algunas veces ni su hermano se daba cuenta de con quien salía, la cuestión era más complicada para él, no era por desconfianza o esconder algo, él no quería hacer públicas sus relaciones, era más bien porque él no podía mostrar sus sentimientos en público, su padre así lo había enseñado, él debía ser serio y dejar las cursilerías a un lado, el romanticismo y esas boberías solo eran sinónimos de debilidad.

Pero el castaño había visto llorara a su madre en más de una ocasión por culpa de la frialdad de su padre, él no quería que su futura pareja pasara por lo mismo que ella, que termina teniendo que tomar medicamentos para la depresión, o pero aun internada por intentar suicidarse, lamentablemente había conseguido su objetivo al lanzarse desde el techo del hospital y aun así su padre ni siquiera parecía que la extrañara, ni una lagrima soltó, ni en el funeral o en la privacidad de su hogar, el hombre simplemente había mandado quitar todas las fotos y cosas de su mujer, las había puesto en cajas y las había hecho tirar, cuando el señor kaiba agonizaba en el hospital después de caer enfermo, seto la había preguntado si alguna vez había amado a su madre, la respuesta del señor fue, "ella solo debía darme hijos para heredar, era lo único para lo que la tenía", después de eso seto se marchó del hospital, lo dejo morir solo y ni siquiera le organizo un funeral, lo mando directo a su tumba la cual jamás visitaba, el trataba de ser una persona gentil con su hermano, por suerte mokuba era un chico muy expresivo y alegre.

El tricolor había llamado mucho su atención desde el momento que lo vio mirar el cuadro, a casi nadie le gustaba ese cuadro, mokuba lo encontraba aterrador de noche, hasta el mismo joey que decía amar todo lo que el castaño hacia o gustaba, encontraba ese cuadro feo, pero a ese chico simplemente le había gustado, cuando entro a su oficina a ofrecerle el trabajo de modelaje, al principio le pareció ridículo, pero algo simplemente le gusto, kaiba jamás se había intentado acostar con nadie tan rápido, le gustaba tomarse un tiempo antes de mostrar, su verdadero interés o sus sentimientos, pero el juego y la tentación se prestaba para la ocasión, debía admitir que ese niño de ojos rojos era más que tentador, tal vez no sería mala idea cortejarlo y ver qué pasaba.

Las horas de la tarde pasaron rápido, seto esperaba en el restaurante muy puntual, yami llego unos minutos después, lucia radiante con un traje negro, y una camisa azul, resaltaba su blanca piel.

Llegue muy tarde?- pregunto el tricolor

No, estas a tiempo, pedí un vino blanco, te gusta – dijo kaiba

Claro, ligeramente ácidos con un toque de nuez y frutos secos, esos son deliciosos – dijo yami, no era un experto catador, pero tenía un buen gusto

Cuanto tiempo estarás en Japón?, mi hermano dijo que estabas de vacaciones- expreso kaiba con interés

Bueno tengo trabajo que realizar, tal vez una o dos semanas- respondió el tricolor

La plática fue amena, pasaron un buen rato, yami insistió un poco con lo del modelaje y seto tomo la cita con calma, cuando terminaron kaiba dejo al tricolor en su casa y se despidió con un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios del tricolor, yami se sentía fuego cerca del castaño, jama se había sentido de esa manera, todo marcha bien con ese par.

 **Hola antes que nada, se que tengo dos reviews pero no puedo verlos, no se que pase, no se si sea mi computadora o alguna otra cosa, pero igual, quiero AGRADECER A QUIEN LOS HAYA DEJADO, no se que digan si sean positivos o un regaño o si esta alguna duda pero, espero que sea de que les a gustado, por cierto tampoco se los de la herencia, pero igual los agradezco, si alguien sabe por favor díganme que pasa, puede ser por mensaje privado o por Facebook**

 **bueno como ya es costumbre**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

tres semanas habían pasado, mas tiempo del que el tricolor podía estar en Japón, solo tenia una semana para hacer el vestido y participar en el evento, pero aun tenia tiempo de una ultima cita, seto lo había invitado a un cierto lugar, pero no le había dicho a donde, eso era un problema, como saber como vestir apropiadamente si no sabia a donde iba, bueno trataría de elegir algo sencillo y elegante.

kaiba era muy serio, a un con el tricolor, a pesar que mostraba una actitud mas cercana a el, a el castaño le gustaba ser ordenado y centrado en lo que hacia, seguía un protocolo dictado por el mismo, aunque muchos lo consideraran anticuado, regalar rosas, ser puntual en la citas, vestir impecable, ser caballero, discreto, nada que ver con la relaciones de la juventud moderna, que se contactaban por redes para ligues de un rato, o en discotecas donde ni el nombre se preguntaban y jamás se volvían a hablar, no el no era de ese tipo, y a pesar de lo que pudiera decir la gente, de su mal genio, jugar con los sentimientos era algo que consideraba innecesario.

seto kaiba estaba en su oficina, había llevado a yami a comer y cenar a los mejores restaurantes, habían paseado por algunas zonas turísticas, le había hecho excelentes regalos, pero esta vez quería algo diferente en mente, yami le gustaba demasiado y ya era hora de dar un paso mas, no para el compromiso, para eso faltaba tiempo, pero si para mostrarle su interés romántico mas formalmente.

eran las 7 de la tarde, yami ya estaba listo, tenia un regalo especial para el castaño, el cual llevaba en una bolsa de papel blanco grande, con un moño azul metálico, seto como siempre muy puntual lo paso a recoger, solo sin chofer, condujo hasta el puerto nautico, donde llevo a yami a un yate de mucho lujo, todo estaba preparado, las velas, la champaña, una deliciosa cena, y muchas rosas, el yate emprendió camino rumbo a altamar, había música suave.

te gusta esto?- pregunto el castaño

es maravilloso - contesto yami, mientras degustaba la cena - me sorprendes

por que?- pregunto el castaño

tienes una reputación muy dura, pero no es para nada lo que yo e visto - dijo yami al tiempo que tomaba su copa

es por que no cualquiera se gana ese derecho- dijo el castaño

entonces soy digno?- pregunto yami feliz

no lo se, pero es lo pretendo averiguar - respondió el ojiazul, la tentación de tocar la piel del tricolor aumentaba con cada segundo

y como aras eso?- pregunto yami, el quería provocar al otro usando un tono muy sugestivo

podemos comenzar por bailar un poco - kaiba no era un gran bailarín, y tampoco era algo que le gustara, solo era un pretexto para poder tocar la piel del otro

eso me encantaría- respondió yami levantándose de su lugar, junto al castaño

comenzaron el baile con un suave vaivén, repentinamente seto tomo los labios de yami con un apasionado beso, el tricolor su aferro a su cuello, sentía que sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerza a causa del fuego que sentía y la pasión que se desbordaba, lentamente seto llevo al camarote a yami, mas pétalos de rosas sobre la cama los recibieron, la ropa poco a poco se fue perdiendo, el castaño tocaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante, quería conoce cada milímetro de la anatomía de el, yami solo dejaba que el ojiazul experimentara con su cuerpo tanto como quisiera, la excitación era tal que ya no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería entregarse al castaño sin restricciones.

hazme tuyo- pidió el tricolor, a pesar de lo que habían salido, y lo que había pasado el primer día, no habían intimado

con todo placer- respondió kaiba, comenzó preparando a yami con cuidado, quería el máximo placer para ambos, sentir el cálido interior de el tricolor fue la gloria, un placer infinito, los movimientos eran lentos y suaves, pero la demanda de mas energía obligaba a los dos cuerpos desnudos a pedir mas, los movimientos frenéticos, cambios de posturas, e intensidad de pasión, casi provocaban un desenfreno total, en medio de todo ese placer la razón, la lógica o cualquier otra cosa que sugiriera que no debían estar juntos no importaba, no importaba que seto tuviera su vida en Japón, no importaba que yami tuviera su vida en parís, no importaba si lo único que tenían en común era la atracción de la pación, no importaba que uno fuera catalogado como una piedra sin sentimientos y el otro un buscador de amor fácil, no importaba que la sociedad dijera que eran agua y aceite, imposibles de mesclar, ellos solo escuchaban el acelerado latido del corazón de su contraparte, casi desbocar de lo acelerado que estaba, no les importaba nada, la culminación llego, pero repitieron su faena hasta que se sintieron satisfechos y muy cansados.

no te vallas, quédate mas tiempo- pidió el ojiazul, quería mas tiempo con el, sentía que si el otro se iba tal vez las cosas no funcionarían, lastimosamente había descubierto que el tricolor era mas importante de lo que el mismo quería admitir

tengo trabajo- contesto yami, tenia mucho sueño y quería dormir junto a seto, aprovechar cada segundo que aun tenia con el, grabarse su aroma y arrullarse con el

seto sabia que no era justo pedirle que abandonara todo, y menos por un romance que tenia las mismas posibilidades de durar o no, era lo mismo para el no podía dejar sus cosas e irse detrás de el, los dos estaban amarados a distintos caminos, kaiba supo que ese seria el ultimo día que podría pasar con yami, decidió disfrutarlo y ver dormir a su amante toda la noche, no quería que su recuerdo se borrara tan fácil de su mente, grabaría cada detalle, forma, color y textura que el tricolor le brindaba.

otro día en el aeropuerto los dos se despedían, uno serio como siempre y el otro sonriendo con tristeza

te llamare cuando tenga oportunidad - dijo yami tratando re romper el momento triste

estarás muy ocupado?- preguntaba seto o mas bien el se convencía de eso por si no recibía la llamada

mi trabajo esta muy atrasado, pero lo terminare lo mas rápido que pueda- el tricolor trabajaría sin descanso solo para poder volver pronto

y aun estando en publico y rompiendo todas sus propias reglas, kaiba beso a yami de la forma mas pasional que pudo, por un momento el tricolor pensó dejar todo y no marcharse, pero en eso llamaron a su vuelo y aun sin querer lo abordo

 **HOLA si ya se un poco corto, pero bueno que pasara, yami volverá o se olvidaran mutuamente, o que será**

 **bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno si la que se armo (primer mensaje)**

 **Rmaldy: que bueno que te gusto la idea**

 **TsukihimePrincess: el es serio, no tan malo (segundo)**

 **jesi: si muy rápidos (primer mensaje)**

 **mino: esa fui yo tratando de saber porque no podía ver los mansajes**

 **jesi: ya llego la conti**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

yami llego a parís y aun que estaba cansado de inmediato comenzó su trabajo, estaba en su departamento, el cual también era su taller de costura personal, cortaba y cosía cada pieza con esmero, después de 3 días el vestido estaba armado pero no terminado del todo, tenia que bordar mucho y poner la pedrería, en los tiempos que descansaba, el hacia otros bocetos de otros diseños, sentía tanta inspiración que la aprovecharía al máximo, también pensaba en el castaño, quería verlo, lo extrañaba mucho, se había acostumbrado a verlo a diario, pero en fin pronto lo miraría de nuevo.

kaiba estaba de mal humor, sentía impotencia de no haberle dijo al tricolor sus sentimientos con palabras, como un te quiero o un te amo, tal vez si se las hubiera dicho, el otro regresaría con mas seguridad, pero no, ahora estaba impaciente, esperando que yami volviera por si solo y sin ninguna promesa de que seria recibido con amor.

seto, estas bien?- pregunto mokuba, estaba preocupado por el

si- fue la respuesta mecánica que obtuvo

el te gustaba mucho verdad- dijo el moreno

no me gustaba, me gusta - corrigió el castaño- pero no hay garantía de que vuelva

y por que no lo buscas tu- dijo el menor de los kaiba- si yo estaría enamorado de alguien, y se que esa persona siente algo por mi, sin duda yo iría a buscarlo y le diría lo mucho que me importa, nunca puedes ganar algo sin arriesgar nada hermano, rompe tu orgullo o simplemente quédate solo y espera a que llegue otro como el, pero que no se valla- mokuba podía ser joven pero sabia de sentimientos

no es tan fácil- dijo kaiba serio

por que, porque nuestro padre te dijo que serias débil- dijo el moreno, seto se sorprendió- yo lo recuerdo, era pequeño pero sus palabras quedaron grabadas también en mi, sin embargo yo no quise escucharlo, no quería ser como el, y tu tampoco deberías, el era un infeliz, tu y yo no tenemos que ser como el, piénsalo hermano, no renuncies a nada que te haga feliz- mokuba podía sorprender, sobretodo cuando daba su apoyo, y se retiro

seto que solo, pensando las palabras de su hermano, estaba en la sala de la mansión y con pesadez camino a su habitación, una ves dentro miro la silla del escritorio que tenia, el regalo que yami le había dado seguía en ese lugar, el tricolor le había pedido que lo abriera después de marcharse, y no lo había abierto decidió que lo aria en ese momento, con cuidado abrió la bolsa y dentro estaba una caja, al abrirla encontró un traje blanco, de solapas negra y camisa azul, tenia una pequeña carta y la leyó

seto kaiba:

este es el traje con el que te vi en mi imaginación desfilar, tenia que hacerlo realidad, pero solo en ti consigo verlo, nadie mas es digno o merecedor de usarlo, se que suena tonto que te pidiera que lo miraras después de que me fuera, pero la idea de que lo rechazaras o no te gustara, me asusto, tu no eres como yo, no te apasiona la moda, y no pienso forzarte, no se como pase nuestra ultima cita, pero sin importar el futuro quiero que sepas, que te amo, si seto kaiba, me robaste el corazón y si me esperas un poco, te prometo regresar a ti y conquistar tu amor.

posdata: nunca imagine, lo que era el amor de verdad, asta que te conocí

yami lo amaba, sin pensarlo ya estaba que casi saltaba de la emoción(pero no lo hiso), ni en su época de adolecente hormonal había pasado por eso, el Cataño tenia que tomar una decisión, jugarse el todo o el nada.

yami por fin había terminado el vestido, la noche antes del desfile, estaba ten cansado, tomo un baño y después tomo el teléfono, llamo a seto, pero el numero estaba fuera de área, colgó estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido, otro día se levanto tarde muy tarde, empaco el vestido con mucho cuidado, todavía tenia que ponérselo a la modelo y hacer los últimos ajustes, llego al lugar donde seria el evento, otros diseñadores ya estaba en el lugar, el había sido el ultimo en llegar, por fortuna era el ultimo en ensayar, así que tenia aun tiempo para terminar todo bien

el tricolor le pidió a la modelo que se pusiera el vestido y ella obedeció, unos minutos después ella lloraba

por que lloras, te pasa algo, te pica el vestido- yami pensó que tal vez había dejado algún alfiler y eso la había lastimado

siempre soñé con casarme con un vestido así de hermoso, pero ni novio tengo - dijo la chica tratando de contener su llanto

no era un vestido de novia, aunque lo pareciera, pero eso le dio a yami una buena idea, el vestido lleva una cola de encaje bordado muy largo, pero yami se la había quitado por que considero que era muy exagerado, sin embargo la había hecho por si quien lo compraba quería ponérsela, rápido la saco y la acomodo en un broche y la acomodo de velo al vestido, ahora si se podía considerar un vestido de novia, seria perfecto para cerrar el evento.

ya todos los que habían de participar estaban listos, los invitados ya avían llegado y pronto todo comenzaría, yami tomo asiento para ver el desfile, comenzaron y todo estaba bien, las prendas se subastaban después de modelar, una a una se fueron vendiendo, llego el turno de yami.

bueno del genio creativo yami muto, tenemos un hermoso vestido, blanco de novia y un traje - dijo la mujer que se encargaba de la subasta

yami pensó que había un error el solo lleva un vestido y luego se quedo mudo, salió su modelo del brazo de seto kaiba, ella muy sonriente y feliz y el serio, asían un buen contraste, kaiba camino tranquilo guiado por la joven, y la prensa estaba que no podía con la sorpresa, seto kaiba el millonario tecnológico, estaba desfilando, acaso el y la modelo tenían algo, el castaño era uno de los solteros mas cotizados de Japón, que hacia en parís, las cámaras no dejaban de grabarlo, yami era el mas impactado, se levanto de su silla y camino cerca de la pasarela, solo para mirar mejor.

al terminar el pequeño desfile, comenzó la subasta primero el vestido, la pelea fue reñida, todas la mujeres lo querían, al final lo compro un señor dueño de una empresa petrolera, para su hija que pronto se casaría y que había elegido ese vestido, de el traje también se hizo la subasta.

bien tenemos 34 500 dólares, quien da mas - dijo la mujer de la subasta

yo doy 36 000 - dijo el señor que había comprado el vestido

50 000- dijo otro hombre

75 000 dijo el petrolero, ya nadie parecía que ofertaría

75 000 a la una, a las dos, y a las ...- pero no termino

yo lo duplico - dijo el propio modelo

150 000 a la una, a las dos, a las tres, vendido- dijo la mujer-, bien con esto cerramos la subasta y que tengan una linda noche

cuando termino, yami se acerco a el castaño

que haces aquí?- pregunto el tricolor, casi parecía un sueño

también te amo- dijo el ojiazul y lo beso, los paparazis no dejaron de fotografiar lo que pasaba, sin duda era la noticia del año y todos quería cubrirla.

 **HOLA, bueno ese para ya se declaro su amor, pero será suficiente para que la relación funcione, ya lo veremos, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIA A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: súper movida jaja**

 **Rmaldy: quiero mostrar a un seto un poco mas, bueno menos el, que se esfuerce no solo por lo materia, sino que también por lo sentimental, espero lograrlo**

 **Len-Lawliet: que bueno que te gustara**

 **Guest: espero que te guste como los junte, la cuestión es que sigan juntos**

 **jesi: no puedo ser tan grafica, ya lo intente pero no me gusta como me queda, espero que te guste el cap.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

los te quiero y los te amo, hacían gala de presencia en todo momento, la pareja estaba feliz festejando su romance en el departamento de yami, después del evento la prensa había hostigado a la pareja, seto había hecho gala de su mal humor para ahuyentar a los molestos reporteros, habían salido y sin perder el tiempo se dirigieron los dos al departamento, tantas cosas que tenían que hablar y tanto amor que darse mutuamente, no podían sentirse mas satisfechos, por la mañana el castaño se había levantado muy temprano y decidió conocer un poco el lugar, tenia tres habitaciones, una la recamara principal, otra la usaba para almacenar grandes rollos de tela y muestras de todos los colores, así como de botones, hilos y toda clase de cosas, y otra era un gran armario lleno de toda clase de ropa, estaba la sala, en la cual estaba la maquina de coser, había maniquís, una mesa, y muchos trozos de telas cortados por todas partes, la cocina parecía normal, acaso yami no hacia otra cosa además de coser, fue la pregunta que se hiso mentalmente el castaño, decidió hacer un café, pero no había, preparo un poco de te, yami se levanto un poco después y fue a la cocina donde estaba el otro.

que ha haces aquí solo?- pregunto yami

no tienes café?- el castaño necesitaba su bebida matinal o la migraña se apoderaría de el

no tomo café, hace daño - respondió yami, mientras servía y tomaba un vaso de leche

quiero café- kaiba se puso serio

no prefieres tomar leche?- pregunto el tricolor mientras le ofrecía

seto, no quería eso, pero tampoco quería parecer que haría una tormenta en vaso de agua solo por un café, tomo el vaso de la leche y le tomo un poco, su cara lo decía todo - que es esta cosa?- pregunto

es leche de soya y almendras - dijo yami, pareció reconocer que a otro simplemente no la había gustado

seto, se limito a devolver el vaso, se llevo una mano a su cabeza el dolor comenzaría pronto, en eso recibió una llamada que lo distrajo por un momento, cuando la termino yami no estaba, decidió darse un baño, cuando salió el delicioso aroma del café inundo su nariz, yami preparaba un poco de su apreciado néctar de vida

hay una tiendo cerca, no se si te guste así, no acostumbro prepáralo- dijo el tricolor dándole una taza

kaiba lo probo, un poco fuerte pero decente

quieres leche en tu café?- pregunto yami

no- dijo seto, esa leche era horrible y no permitiría que su café fuera arruinado

tranquilo es de la normal,- dijo yami con una linda sonrisa - sabes quiero que me hagas una lista de cosas que te gusten y que no veas que tengo, así podre tener todo lo que te gusta

no intentaras cambiar mi dieta?- pregunto el ojiazul, yami solía pedir comidas sanas y en su refrigerador tenia muchas verduras orgánicas y cosas saludables y sin grasas, el lleva una dieta mas normal, sobretodo por que mokuba pedía mucha comida chatarra, no era que esa fuera su dieta diaria, pero si algunas veces comía.

por que haría eso, tu eres libre de comer lo que te guste o hacer lo que quieras - yami era muy complaciente, por otra parte si seto engordaba el igual lo amaría, de eso ya no había duda y difícilmente lo perdería

kaiba esperaba mas problemas de acoplamiento, pero todo parecía muy fácil, tal vez demasiado, o solo era su paranoia, tal vez solo era su miedo a que todo fracasara

todo el día estuvieron juntos en el departamento, leyendo los periódicos que anunciaban su noviazgo, uno llamo la atención del tricolor, era una reportera que tenia muy mala fama, ya que ella siempre investigaba los mas oscuros secretos de todo mundo, llegando a meter en problemas inclusive a los políticos, la nota decía:

una feliz pareja o un tormentoso romance, el dia ayer se supo la noticia de que una nueva pareja se había formado en el medio, el diseñador de modas yami y un empresario japonés de nombre seto kaiba, el ultimo tiene un pasado violento después de haber sido acusado por un empleado por haberlo golpeado, y además el ex empelado afirmaba que el empresario era violento con todo el mundo, que inclusive había golpeado a un amante y lo había mandado al hospital, que pasaría en la relación, estaría el joven modisto a salvo o se suscitaría una tragedia.

y terminaba la nota, yami no podía creer que eso era posible, tenia que saber que era lo que había pasado

seto, que es esto?- pregunto mientras le mostraba el articulo

no es importante - dijo el castaño ignorando el contenido

no confías en mi- dijo yami

y tu no confías en mi - dijo seto

esta reportera es muy cruel, ella nos molestara y si me pregunta y pregunta y no se lo que ocurrió, hablara aun mas - dijo el tricolor

kaiba lo pensó por un momento - fue hace dos años, descubrí que ese empleado me estaba tratando de robar una suma considerable, lo corrí, me amenazo, me demando alegando que yo lo había golpeado, y dijo mas mentiras, yo demostré su intento de fraude y con las cintas de seguridad demostré que yo jamás lo había tocado, todo se aclaro y no paso mayores- respondió

y tu amante?- quizá eso era lo que mas le daba curiosidad al tricolor

el tubo un accidente de auto, nada grabe - dijo el ojiazul

quien era el?- pregunto yami tenia mucha curiosidad

Hiroshi Haku- dijo seto

el actor - dijo yami sorprendido

si - dijo simplemente kaiba

yami se sintió intimidado, Hiroshi era el actor mas popular y guapo de todo Japón, el lo había conocido, le había hecho un traje para una entrega de premios. el tipo era realmente encantador y agradable, cualquiera caía a sus pies, el solo pensar que había sido pareja de seto le resulto aterrador, el no sentía que podía competir contra el actor si este desidia reconquistar al castaño, se puso triste

que tienes?- pregunto seto al verlo tan triste repentinamente

vas a dejarme - dijo yami casi al borde de las lagrimas

claro que no, por que lo dices - dijo el castaño sin comprender

saliste con Hiroshi, el me desbancaría si vuelve a buscarte - dijo yami, ok tal vez era un poquito inseguro, quizá era buena idea engordar a seto, solo como precaución

no, yo termine con el, no resulto ser lo que yo quería- dijo seto mientras lo abrazaba, por alguna extraña razón eso le gusto

así estuvieron un rato platicando, la cena llego, kaiba había conseguido una reservación en un buen restaurante, todo estuvo maravilloso y un romántico paseo en la torre Eiffel era el broche de oro perfecto para cerrar la noche, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, la ultima persona que yami esperaba ver, y que por pura casualidad iba paseando por el mismo lugar, Hiroshi Haku el mismo en persona

seto querido, que gusto verte- dijo el actor, era peli azul, de ojos verdes y con su 1.87 metros de altura hacia que yami de 1.65 metros se sintiera ignorado

tu que haces aquí?- dijo el castaño

trabajo en la filmación de una película - respondió Hiroshi - sabes deberíamos salir y cenar juntos - propuso muy animado

tengo novio- dijo seto muy serio, no le gustaba la actitud resbalosa del otro, esa era la razón por la que lo había dejado, con todo mundo salía y no se tomaba ninguna relación de forma seria

si, y con quien sales?- pregunto el peli azul

con yami moto - dijo el castaño, yami estaba tomado del brazo de el

yo te conozco, eres un costurero, me hiciste un traje o algo a si - dijo el actor, se notaba que lo quería fastidiar

soy diseñador - dijo yami, estaba furioso

lo que sea, es lo mismo - dijo el ojos verdes

seto, me compras un helado antes de que se cierren - pidió el tricolor

que sabor?- pregunto el castaño

el que sea- yami solo quería unos minutos con el actor a solas, seto se fue

a si que tu pulga, eres el nuevo en turno - dijo Haku molestándolo mas

si no te alejas de seto, le diré a todo mundo que cuando te hice el traje, tenias unas ronchas en cierta área de tu anatomía, causadas por tu excesiva promiscuidad - dijo el tricolor, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil

no te atreverías- dijo el actor con amenaza en su tono de vos

seto es mío, rétame si quieres averiguar de que soy capas de hacer por el- dijo e tricolor, solo aceptaría perder al castaño si el personalmente le decía que ya no lo quería

Hiroshi se marcho rápidamente, el modisto se miraba muy amenazante y un escandalo no le convenía en ese momento, seto volvió con el helado, no le importo que el otro no estuviera ya, y juntos volvieron a casa

 **HOLA, un yami celoso e inseguro se mostro, que pasaría si seto conociera a un ex de el tricolor. bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Rmaldy: si un seto mas humano y espero que eso le ayude a que la relación fluya.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: claro que sabe, es seto kaiba**

 **Lichito: yo también espero que a parejita pueda con todo**

 **Guest: que bueno que si te gusto el cap. anterior**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos.**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían hablado y se habían puesto de acuerdo, la pareja se iría a Japón a vivir y yami viajaría cuando tuviera sus desfiles, claro que antes el tricolor tenía un último desfile que realizar en unos días, mientras prepararía todo para el viaje.

Los besos iban subiendo de tono, el castaño descaradamente reclamaba su territorio, la ducha que ambos tomaban era cada vez más cálida, yami ya estaba listo para recibir al ojiazul, cuando su teléfono sonó y de inmediato detuvo a seto, reconocía por el timbre quien le llamaba, sabía que debía ser una emergencia, rápido salió de la ducha y contesto.

Bueno- dijo rápidamente – que tanto fue el daño?- pregunto – no te preocupes quédate donde estas y en 10 minutos llego – dijo y colgó, tan rápido como lo hizo comenzó a vestirse

Que pasa?- pregunto seto sin saber que hacer

Una emergencia, tengo que salir – dijo yami, estaba guardando un kit de costura, algunas telas, unos frascos y demás cosas, en una pequeña maleta, eso solo confundió más al castaño

Voy contigo- dijo mientras también se vestía, él tenía que averiguar que pasaba

Kaiba se sorprendió, un auto ya los esperaba afuera, todo parecía como una película de espías o algo por el estilo

A dónde vamos?- pregunto el ojiazul

Al Otter Net – dijo el tricolor

Que es eso?- pregunto seto

Un lugar – dijo yami

Eso es obvio, pero que es ese lugar?, a quien veras?, cual es la emergencia?- preguntaba kaiba

Es un club, veré a Yerra Loden, hay un código rojo con ruptura agregada, por lo poco que dijo es muy serio- dijo yami, tenía que pensar cómo resolver el problema

Seto, quedo aún más confundido, llegaron a una especie de callejón donde ya los esperaban, entraron por la parte de atrás del lugar, el castaño miraba todo, personas muy importantes estaban en el lugar, lujo y glamur se respiraba, así como los excesos, dignos de la más selecta socia lite parisina, fueron conducidos a un baño, donde una mujer los esperaba

Yami, cariño rápido te necesito – dijo la mujer rubia, de ojos de caramelo de unos 35 años

El daño es mayor de lo que pensé- dijo yami viéndola

Dime que puedes salvarlo- dijo la mujer desesperada- mi vida se arruinara sin el

Tranquila Yerra, puedo arreglarlo pero necesitare un tiempo- dijo el tricolor

Y que are mientras- dijo la señora Loden

Improvisaremos – dijo yami, comenzando a sacar sus cosas

Seto miraba todo con curiosidad, la mujer tenía un vestido elegante, color lavanda pero por lo que podía ver estaba manchado de vino y tenía una parte descocida o más bien rota del lado izquierdo

Como fue que sucedió?- pregunto el tricolor

Venia al baño, cuando un mesero, piso mi vertido y tratando de evitar caer se sujetó de mí y lo rasgo, y lo peor fue que me derramo encima el vino que estaba sirviendo- conto la mujer muy afligida

Ponte esto- yami le dio un vestido de repuesto, la mujer comenzó a desvestirse, sin ninguna vergüenza de que dos hombres la estuvieran viendo desnuda, anqué fuera solo por un momento

Puedes recatarlo – dijo la dama

Puedo arreglar la parte rota y dejarlo como nuevo, pero la mancha me tomara más tiempo- dijo el tricolor, mientras se ponía una guantes y cubre bocas, parecía como si se preparara para una operación medica

Has lo que sea necesario, no puedo volver a esa fiesta sin ese vestido – la mujer estaba a nada del llanto

Porque no comprar otro- dijo kaiba, tanto yami como la mejer se le quedaron viendo, como si los hubiera ofendido

Este vestido es único, es un diseño exclusivo para mí, mi esposo pago mucho para que yami lo hiciera y yo lo luciera en esta fiesta, señor esto es muy serio, no salga con tonterías- dijo la mujer casi indignada

Tranquila, él no sabe lo que dice- dijo yami, tratando de volver a lo importante

Quien es el?- pregunto la mujer

Es mi novio seto kaiba – respondió el tricolor

Y no sabe nada de moda- dijo o más bien afirmo la rubia

Es un empresario tecnológico – fue lo único que dijo

Mi más sentido pésame, estas con alguien que no te comprende ahora y posiblemente jamás lo haga – dijo la mujer y se puso a llamar a su espeso por teléfono para explicarle bien la situación

Seto se acercó a yami, el cual hacia una mescla con los líquidos que tenía en los frascos

Que haces?- pregunto el castaño

Una mescla para limpiar la mancha de vino – respondió

Respecto a lo que dijo la mujer, yo quiero comprenderte, pero me parece exagerada la reacción solo por un vestido- dijo el castaño

Sabes, ella fue mi modelo cuando llegue, ya estaba grande con 32 años, no la quería contratar nadie, pero me pareció que aun podía desfilar y la contrate, ella era divorciada con dos hijos, su anterior esposo la había sacado de modelar y ella no sabía hacer otra cosa, unos meses después de que empezó a trabajar para mí, conoció a su actual esposo un político muy importante y a pesar de que ya no trabaja de modelo, sigue gustando de mi trabajo y cada vez que lo necesita es a mí a quien recurre, cree que fueron mis diseños los que le dieron una segunda oportunidad, y realizarse una vez mas como mujer independiente, la moda no solo es una tela bien cosida y decorada, para muchos es una pasión, una forma de vida – dijo el tricolor mientras lava el vestido con mucho cuidado

Me gustaría poder comprenderte mejor – dijo seto aun sin entender, a el no le parecía que la ropa fuera algo tan importante

Solo recuerda esto, lo que para ti es tu trabajo en la empresa, para mí es la moda – dijo el tricolor, con paciencia seco el vestido usando una secadora, lo cosió y arreglo muy bien, casi parecía que no había pasado nada, lo entrego a la dueña la cual se lo puso muy feliz y Salió a la fiesta, seto vio como un hombre de unos 40 años la abrazaba y le decía lo hermosa que era, y ella le respondía con una radiante sonrisa lo mucho que lo amaba, tal vez la moda era más que simples prendas, lo bueno era que tenía a yami para enseñarle, cuando iban de regreso, seto sorprendo a yami con una propuesta

Quiero que me enseñes a coser – dijo seto muy serio

Jajajajajaja- rio yami, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio la seriedad del otro- estás hablando en serio?- pregunto asombrado

Por supuesto – dijo el castaño

O por dios – dijo yami, no podía creerlo, llegaron al departamento y rápido yami saco algunas cosas para comenzar a ilustrar al castaño

Que heces?- pregunto seto, cuando lo vio sacar hilos, telas y botones

Dijiste que querías aprender – dijo yami, tal vez seto ya no quería

Son las 2 de la mañana, podríamos dormir primero – después de una noche tan extraña, kaiba quería dormir

O claro, primero un buen descanso,- dijo yami y se fueron a dormir

 **HOLA me pregunto si seto aprenderá algo de costura o no(será gracioso verlo), que les pareció, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: yami no es tímido, solo un poquito inseguro, pero eso si no se rinde sin dar pelea**

 **Guest: súper malote que es yami jaja**

 **jesi: si es nuevo**

 **jesi: nadie se mete con yami, y el no es pequeño(el y yo somos de la misma estatura), seto es demasiado alto, eso es lo que pasa jajaja**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Como había pasado?, esa era la cuestión, era mediodía y yami estaba sentado en la sala de espera, sentía una mescla de preocupación y al mismo tiempo la situación le parecía cómica, todo había comenzado bien, pero el impaciente castaño no había hecho caso y las consecuencia habían sido desastrosas

 **Unas horas antes**

Yami estaba despierto y muy emocionado, había preparado café y todo lo necesario para su clase, mientras seto se duchaba tranquilo, después del desayuno los dos amantes estaban listos, bueno kaiba no, aunque que ya estaba resignado, el lo había pedido ya se había arrepentido, pero no podía dar marcha atrás

Bien hay muchas cosas, están los tipos de telas, tipos de agujas, tipos de botones, ornamenta, tonos y colores, corte de patrones, tipos de puntadas, tipos de costuras, todo es muy diverso y casi infinito, para combinar y crear, comenzaremos por los tipos de telas- dijo el tricolor tomando un muestrario

Está bien- dijo simplemente kaiba

Tenemos la más básica, la tela de algodón, también está el tul, la organdí, el satín, el velo, chiffon, damasco, crepe, franela, gasa, lona, mezclilla, nailon, paño, polar, poliéster, seda natural, tafetán, vellón,...- pero no pudo terminar fue interrumpido

Falta mucho?- pregunto el castaño

Si falta, faltan, el acetato, alpaca, cabra de angora, castor... y nuevamente fue interrumpido

Podemos cambiar el tema, no utilizare todas esas telas - dijo seto, eso será muy tedioso

Está bien, con que te gustaría segur?- pregunto yami

Kaiba lo pensó, los colores parecían la mejor opción y con eso pidió seguir

Bien los colores básicos son el rojo, azul y amarillo, si a eso le anexas el blanco y el negro, puedes conseguir cualquier color, como por ejemplo el blanco y el azul forman morado, o el rojo y amarillo forman naranja o el rojo y el….- Nuevamente fue interrumpido

La teoría de los colores la conozco, prosigue con otra cosa que no sepa- dijo el castaño, comenzaba a impacientarse

Como sabes toda la teoría de los colores, me puedes decir los 50 tonos de blanco que existen?- pregunto el tricolor como reto

El blanco solo es blanco, no existen tantos tonos- dijo seto

Claro que sí, el blanco huevo, hueso, nieve, invierno, griseado, humo, algodón, limpio, puro, papel, nacarado, brillante, poroso, perlado…- y fue nuevamente interrumpido

Aceptare que jamás escuche de tantos tonos de blanco, si dejas de mencionarlos – dijo kaiba, el no distinguía diferencias de un blanco y otro

Que te puedo enseñar si a todo le pones pero-dijo yami, también poniéndose impaciente

Yo solo te dije que me enseñaras a coser, no que me convirtieras en modisto- se defendió el ojiazul

Bien- dijo el tricolor, tomo un aro donde ya tenía acomodad la tela y se la dio al otro- quieres que te enseñe los tipos de puntadas?- yami ya tenía una respuesta en su cabeza, pero igual pregunto

Solo enséñame a poner un botón y coser una ruptura – dijo kaiba, quizá algún día le seria útil. Realmente ni él lo cría, pero bueno ya que le quedaba

Bien, tomo la aguja y ensarta el hilo- indico como primer paso,- después une el botón a la tela, posiciónalo justo donde lo quieres poner- segundo paso- luego pasa la buja por debajo de la tela y lo introduces en el orificio del botón,- dio como tercer paso- vuelves a poner la aguja ensartándola en la tela, sin que se zafe al botón, repite cuantas veces sean necesarias hasta que el botón este firme y bien sujetado, cuida de no dejar bultos de hilo – termino con la instrucciones

Así está bien?- pregunto el castaño cuando termino

Muy bien, nada mal para tu primer intento – dijo muy feliz y emocionado el tricolor

Bien ahora sigue la costura- dijo el castaño, confiando en que poner un botón le había parecido fácil, demasiado fácil

Bien toma estos dos pedazos de tela y únelos,- dijo yami dándole el material

Con una aguja, porque no utilizo la máquina- dijo seto

No podrías, es más complicado, podría pasar un accidente- dijo yami dándole la aguja para que trabajara a mano

Disculpa, manejo complejas computadoras, programo máquinas de última tecnología, que tú ni siquiera sabrías para que son, creo que tengo la capacidad de manejar una simple máquina de coser – dijo muy indignado kaiba, su orgullo era superior

Te digo que no, vas a trabajar a mano y punto- dijo muy firme yami, en eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar y decidió contestar en el otro cuarto

Como sería posible que el seto kaiba no pudiera con una simple máquina de coser, le demostraría a el tricolor que él era muy capaz de manejar la máquina, muy decidido camino a ella, había visto a yami usarla, por lo que tenía una noción de cómo se utilizaba, acomodo la tela, reviso el hilo y piso el pedal, lo pero que pudo suceder, miro casi en cámara lenta como la tela se deslizaba hacia la aguja, junto con su mano, lego un crujido de metal rompiéndose, pequeñas manchas de sangre y entonces supo lo que pasaba, el muy torpe se había cosido la mano, su ego dolía mas que la herida, la cual no dejaba de sangrar, tomo la tela que estaba cosiendo y envolvió la mano, no grito, o pidió ayuda, solo se quedó de pie un momento sin saber que hacer

Que pasa?- pregunto repentinamente el tricolor apareciendo, pero no tuvo más que ver la aguja rota de la máquina y las manchas de sangre para saber lo ocurrido- usaste la maquina?- pregunto

Seto solo movió de manera afirmativa la cabeza, se sentía tonto

Vamos al hospital, señor capacitado - dijo yami con un poco de humor, al llegar, kaiba necesito unas puntadas y una vacuna contra el tétanos

 **Tiempo actual**

Yami estaba en la sala esperando a seto, cuando el doctor le informo que ya había terminado la sutura, por suerte ninguna vena o nervio había sido dañado, el tricolor entro al cuarto donde seto estaba

Y si mejor, en lugar de enseñarte a coser, simplemente te visto a la moda – dijo yami sin ocultar su sonrisa traviesa

Hubieras hecho esa sugerencia antes- dijo muy serio el castaño

Estas molesto?- pregunto el tricolor

No -dijo cortante el ojiazul

Te duele?- pregunto el tricolor

Duele más mi orgullo – dijo seto queriéndose marchar

Si te sirve de algo, jamás le diré a nadie de este accidente- dijo yami, lo último que quería era hacerlo enfadar

Lo sé- dijo seto y le dio un beso

 **HOLA. como están?- espero les guste el cap. pobre seto, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si veremos que tanto logran aprender**

 **jesi: seto tuvo un pequeño accidente jajaja**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos**

 **por cierto la otra semana tengo exámenes, estaré un poco ocupada**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Era un día muy estresante para yami, tenía que preparar un desfile para la clausura de temporada de otoño-invierno, había seleccionado a los modelos, y tenía lista la ropa, pero la pasarela aún no estaba decorada, y eso lo estaba estresando, y cuando se estresaba mostraba un carácter muy agresivo.

PEDI ROSAS BLANCA, NO ROJAS- gritaba con furia el tricolor

Pero señor el pedido dice que son rojas- dijo el pobre hombre que las entregaba

YO LAS PEDI BLANCAS, MAS TE VALE QUE VALLA Y LAS CAMBIES, O DE LO CONTRARIO TE DEMANDARE – yami estaba rojo de coraje

Si señor- el repartidor salió casi corriendo

Tranquilo- dijo seto, ya que lo acompañaba y no quería verlo tenso

Siempre es lo mismo, algo tiene que salir mal, que si un modelo falta, que si no está toda la ropa, se pierden accesorios o no esta lista la decoración – el estrés en él era malo

No ganas nada enfureciéndote- por un segundo, kaiba supo lo que sentía su hermano cuando trataba de calmarlo

Me está doliendo la cabeza- dijo el tricolor

Es por que no has comido, ve y como algo yo me encargo de todo – dijo el ojiazul

No creo que sea buena idea – dijo yami, nada podía salir mal

Mira todavía faltan 3 horas, tomate una para comer y descansar, nada malo pasara en una hora- dijo kaiba muy seguro de lo que decía

Pero un faltan muchas cosas – dijo yami, no le convencía la idea

Mira yo he organizado eventos para mi compañía, sé que hacer, además te ayude toda la semana a organizar, solo será por un rato, si no comes te podrías enfermar y no salir en el evento- seto quería que se relajara un momento solamente

Bien pero solo como algo y me regreso- dijo yami ante tanta insistencia y se marcho había un pequeño restaurante cerca

 **Cuando regreso 1 hora más tarde**

La pasarela estaba decorada tal y como él quería, los modelos estaban dando su último ensayo, la ropa ya estaba repartida y lista para usarcé, los accesorios estaban calcificados, los maquillistas y estilistas ya estaba instalados y listos para comenzar en cuanto terminaran el ensayo, todo parecía estar en perfecta sincronía, seto sin duda tenía mucho control para esas situaciones.

Como lo hiciste? – pregunto maravillado el tricolor

Tengo mis secretos- cuando se trataba de tener a los empleados trabajando, su método de imposición era muy bueno, su lema era "o trabajas bien, o te largas y terminas limpiando pisos para comer".

Yami estaba muy emocionado, pero el dolor de cabeza no se iba, al contrario empeoraba, parecía que la daría una crisis de migraña

Ya no soporto el dolor de cabeza – dijo el tricolor sobando sus cienes

Quieres una pastilla- pregunto una de las modelos

Tienes alguna?- pregunto yami

Claro, son buenísimas – dijo ella, mientras de su bolsa sacaba barios frascos de medicamentos

Si tienes problemas con las drogas?- pregunto yami al ver tanto frasco de medicamento

Jajajaja, claro que no- dijo la mujer tomando el comentario como un chiste- me gusta ser una mujer precavida, tengo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, de estómago, mareo, gripa, estrés, inclusive para dormir, ya sabes por si es necesario – agrego

Delia, ya falta media hora y aun no te termino de maquillar- dijo un estilista interrumpiéndolos

Ya voy Emanuel, solo un minuto – dijo delia- toma una pastilla del frasco que dice dimeron, toma dos si crees que el dolor es muy fuerte, nos vemos en el desfile – dijo y se despidió la modelo

Yami tomó el frasco y agarro dos pastillas, tomó una botella de agua e ingirió el medicamento.

Seto fue a buscarlo unos minutos después para decirle que los invitados estaban llegando, y el tricolor dormía en un sofá, el castaño no quería despertarlo, seguramente estaba muy cansado, pero tenía que estar presente en el evento.

Yami despierta, ya casi comienza todo – dijo el castaño suavemente, pero yami no reacciono y eso lo puso en alerta – yami despierta- dijo esta vez moviéndolo con un poco de fuerza, pero el tricolor seguía sin reaccionar- un frasco cayo de la mano de su novio, el ojiazul lo levanto y miro el nombre dimeran pastillas para dormir y unas muy potentes, como era eso posible?, se preguntó el, la única pista que tuvo fue una bolsa de mujer con más frascos de medicamentos, era de una modelo a la cual de inmediato mando llamar.

Que pasa?- pregunto delia

Que rayos paso, con mi novio – dijo kaiba muy molesto

Que paso de que?- pregunto confundida ella

Porque tomo pastillas para dormir – dijo el

Yo le dije que tomara dimeron para el dolor de cabeza – se defendió ella

Pues el tomo dimeran- dijo seto, mostrándole el frasco

No puede ser, no despertara en 8 horas – dijo ella muy alarmada – y el desfile comenzara en cualquier minuto- esas dos noticias no eran buenas para nadie

Ay que cancelarlo- dijo seto muy serio

Eso no, será la ruina para yami, su reputación se ira por los suelos- dijo la modelo

Y que propone, que inconsciente presente el show, eso es imposible – dijo el castaño

No del todo, solo lo sentamos en una silla y que alguien más presente el espectáculo- dijo delia, tratado de crear un plan

Esa es la idea más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo el ojiazul,- yami está dormido, la gente lo vera- dijo como primer punto obvio

Le ponderemos lentes oscuros- señaló ella como solución

Supongamos por un segundo que eso funciona, querrán entrevistarlo y como se supone que el contestara – dijo seto, haciendo obvio otro punto

Sí, pero eso será hasta el final, para cuando termine el desfile, se dirá que yami se fue temprano por un dolor de cabeza o algo, como una cita pendiente- ella realmente no quería que el desfile se cancelara

Bien, si toda esta locura funcionara, aún falta quien presente el desfile – dijo kaiba, en lo creía que nada de eso funcionaria

Tu- dijo la modelo rápidamente

Claro que no, yo no sé nada de estos asuntos – dijo seto aún más rápido

Ayudo a coordinar el evento, puede presentarlo – ella le daba animo

Una cosa es hacer que la gente trabaje y otra es presentar una colección de ropa- ni loco haría tal cosa

No ama a yami- dijo ella recurriendo al chantaje emocional

Eso no tiene nada que ver – se defendió el castaño

Pregúntele eso a yami cunado despierte, sino tiene nada que ver cuando su carrera se haya desplomado y tenga que conformarse con ser costurero en una fábrica- dijo delia tratando de conmoverlo

No sé nada de estas cosas – dijo seto, quizá contemplando la idea de presentar el show el

Él tiene apuntes- dijo ella tomando las hojas de una mesa, en ellas se detallaban los vestidos y todo lo que se debía de decir.

Sin estar convencido acepto, yami estaba en una silla algo apartado, con uno lentes de sol puestos, los invitados y prensa estaban en sus lugares, seto se posiciono junto al a pasarela, con la gran seriedad que lo caracteriza comenzó una breve presentación y le dio comienzo al desfile, describió cada detalle justo como estaba escrito y nadie se dio cuenta que el en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Para terminar, tenemos un vestido de seda natural, color coral, corte caído, con vuelo y sin mangas, uno sombrero de ala ancha, color turquesa marina y zapatos de manolo, de tacón de aguja, color miel dorada y un broche de plata - termino la descripción, cuando la modelo termino su vuelta y se fue, rápido dio la despedida – es todo- dijo secamente.

Con rapidez fue con yami y con cuidado salió con él por la puerta trasera, donde un taxi ya los esperaba, mientras iban camino a casa, seto contemplo a su amor dormido, de verdad debía de amarlo demasiado para el haber hecho lo que hiso, cuando llagaron a casa lo recostó en la cama, le saco la ropa y le puso la pijama, solo esperaba que cuando despertara por la mañana las noticias del periódico fueran favorables.

 **hola, si ya se me tardo mucho, pero estaba en exámenes, bien próximo cap. regreso a Japón, es hora de seto de dar la lección, y ver que mas cosas pasan. pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: jaja lo se los accidentes pasan, y si hay demasiados colores**

 **jesi: bueno en e próximo cap. ya es su turno de mostrar su mundo jaja veremos que pasa**

 **Guest: si así lo amamos mucho jaja**

 **bueno tengo una pregunta, quieren que yami conserve su talento para los juegos o no, o lo dejan a mi criterio?**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Se sentía incómodo, quería despertar, pero no podía, sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, y tenía frio, pero ni moverse podía, luego sintió calidez, no sabía que pasaba así que dejo que su inconsciente lo llevara al mundo de los sueños.

Horas más tarde yami abrió los ojos, tenía muchísima hambre, pero no era posible había comido apenas un rato, estaba sentado y cubierto con una manta, s levanto para ir al baño y después ver cómo iba su desfile (en su pensamiento solo durmió unos minutos), pero se sobre exalto cuando noto que estaba en un avión y no en su departamento.

Pero que paso?- pregunto incrédulo el tricolor, aparte estaba solo

Seto salió de la parte de la cabina del piloto y se dirigió a el

Pasa algo?, necesitas algo? - pregunto el castaño

Dónde estoy?- pregunto yami sin entender

En un avión- respondió con obviedad el ojiazul

Eso es evidente, pero como llegue aquí y mi desfile de moda?- yami necesitaba una explicación más detallada

Veras tuviste un pequeño problema?- dijo seto, ya había pensado como decirle la verdad, solo esperaba que el tricolor no armara un escándalo demasiado grande

Que paso?- la imaginación de yami volaba, tal vez se había caído y perdido la memoria, o quizá los terroristas de la moda le habían aplicado gas del olvido para que ya no supiera como diseñar, las teorías conspirativas no paraban en su mente

Por accidente tomaste medicamento para dormir y no te pudimos despertar- dijo seto- yo te traje al avión cargando

Pero y mi desfile- era la única parte de la historia que a yami le importaba conocer, el resto era lo de menos

Yo presente tu colección, pero si quieres saber mejor lo que paso, aquí tengo todos los diarios y revistas que encontré que abalaban de lo que paso, en tu desfile- dijo el castaño al momento que se las entregaba, yami las tomo y leyó con cuidado, le gusto la buena crítica que le dieron todos los reporteros y demás diseñadores.

Una vez saciada su curiosidad sobre su desfile, solo le quedaba hacer una última pregunta- adónde vamos?- pregunto el tricolor

A casa, en Japón- respondió el castaño- bien iré a la cabina

Porque, quédate conmigo – dijo yami, quería disfrutar con el ojiazul el viaje

No puedo, porque soy el piloto- explico kaiba como si nada

Espera, tu estas volando esta cosa – dijo yami muy sorprendido, eso era un talento oculto que no sabía que su novio

Si quieres acompáñame- dijo seto, yami lo seguía, claro después de una parada en el baño y ordenar unos bocadillos a una azafata

EN LA CABINA

Seto estaba en el asiento del piloto y yami estaba en el de copiloto, para el tricolor todas las luces, y palancas eran como de una película de ciencia ficción, no quería tocar nada.

Quieres que te enseñe a volar?- pregunto el castaño

Me encantaría, pero el pánico a estrellarme me lo impide- dijo yami con una risa nerviosa

No es tan difícil- trato de animar el castaño

Bueno solo porque tu estas aquí conmigo – dijo el tricolor aceptando

Bien quitare el piloto automático- aviso el ojiazul, y tomo el control- solo tienes que mantener nivelado el avión, y mantener una velocidad constante, no están difícil, anda toma tú el control – dijo seto, el diseñador hacia lo que el castaño le indicaba, y todo parecía ir bien, pero a la madre naturaleza le pareció gracioso jugar, mandando una fuerte y repentina tormenta que comenzó a sacudir el avión de una forma muy violenta.

NOS VAMOS A MATAR, NOS VAMOS A MATAR- gritaba yami con un ataque de pánico, pensó que el avión estaba fallando y que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

Tranquilo no pasa nada, solo es turbulencia- trato de calmarlo, pero parecía inútil

NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR- fue lo último que grito yami, antes de salir de la cabina, grave error, lo único que provoco fue que las dos azafatas y el copiloto que volaban en el avión, también entraran en crisis, ahora no solo era el tricolor, sino también el personal completo, seto descendió el avión y lo estabilizo, puso el piloto automático y salió a buscar a su novio, solo esperaba que no se hubiera tirado en un paracaídas.

Yami estaba al borde de un colapso

Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño – el avión ya no tiembla

Tengo que confesarte un secreto- dijo yami en voz baja

Cual- dijo seto

No me gusta volar – confeso el tricolor, seto casi quería tirar una carcajada, de eso ya se había dado cuenta

Calma llegaremos pronto- seto le dio consuelo un rato y el tricolor como pudo mantuvo la calma

Una hora más tarde aterrizaron y tomaron la limosina que esperaba a seto, fueron a la mansión kaiba, ya que habían decidido vivir los dos juntos en ese lugar, mokuba los recibió con una pequeña fiesta, donde estaba yugi, el abuelo y 5 personas más, yami siempre considero que las fiestas de kaiba no tenían muchos invitados, pero se divirtió un rato y olvido su susto, paso el fin de semana y se llegó el lunes y yami se puso un traje sastre de oficina, claro que con un toque de su moda.

Que haces?- pregunto el castaño cuando lo vio vestido con esa ropa

Me visto para ir contigo – respondió el modista muy feliz

Kaiba no esperaba llevarlo, pero tampoco le diría que no, así que ambos se fueron a la compañía, la mañana paso muy lenta para yami, seto tenía mucho trabajo y no le hacía mucho caso, así que decidió dar un paseo él solo, que sería lo peor que podía pasar.

Subió al ascensor y pulso un botón al azar, llego al piso 9, donde estaba recursos humanos.

Donde se metió- le dijo un hombre de unos 40 años y de cabello cano

Disculpe- dijo yami, sin entender que pasaba

Llene esta forma y valla a la fila – dijo el hombre

Disculpe, hay un error – dijo yami, quería explicar que el solo estaba de paseo

No me contradiga y haga lo que le digo- dijo el señor muy molesto

Yami, se asustó un poco, y se puso en la fila al momento que llenaba la hoja que le habían dado, ya después aclararía el mal entendido, estuvo en la fila por más de una hora y veía como otros hombres entraba y salían de una oficina, ponto le tocaría su turno, su celular sonó y el contesto, era el castaño que, intentaba averiguar dónde estaba, el tricolor le dijo que estaba en recursos humanos, pero llano pudo decir nada porque le quitaron su teléfono.

Pero quien se cree usted – dijo el mismo hombre que lo había hecho formar- acaso no sabe que esta prohibido hablar por teléfono en esta área

No sabía- dijo yami

Pase a mi oficina hablare muy seriamente con usted – dijo el señor

Yami entro, el consideraba totalmente innecesario un regaño, pero no quería poner en vergüenza al señor, lo mejor sería explicarle quien era adentro y evitar un bochorno

Sabe cuántos aspirantes, vienen a solicitar empleo a este lugar- dijo el hombre muy serio

No- respondió el tricolor

Demasiados, pero nadie que no sepa acatar órdenes se queda- lo dijo de forma amenazante

Si me deja explicarle yo- pero el tricolor fue interrumpido

Acaso no me está escuchando- dijo el hombre más molesto- si quieres el empleo, debes obedecer en todo lo que yo digo – el tono que utilizo estaba abierto a interpretación para lo último que dijo

Usted me confunde – dijo yami, se dio la vuelta y trato de salir de la oficina pero el hombre lo tomo por el brazo

Adónde vas, los de tu clase no tienen opciones- dijo el despreciable sujeto

Usted no sabe de qué clase soy- dijo yami tratando de soltarse

Los niños como tú, solo son unos muertos de hambre, que buscan trabajo, y la única manera en la que te lo daré a ti es si me abres tus piernas – el hombre se aprovecha de su puesto para obtener privilegios especiales de los aspirantes

Yami estaba muy indignado, pero antes de poder decir algo, otra voz se escucho

Repite lo que acabas de decir de nuevo- su escucho en tono de reto

El hombre volteo muy molesto, para ver al intruso que había entrado a su oficina y correrlo, pero se quedó helado cuando vio que era el presidente de la compañía seto kaiba en persona y con una cara de que lo mataría en cualquier momento.

Señor kaiba, este sujeto se me insinuó, pero yo lo correré en este momento, jamás aceptaría esa clase de propuestas- dijo el empleado tratando de salvar su cuello

Eso no fue lo que yo escuche- dijo de forma amenazante el ojiazul- ya había tenido quejas de usted, pero sin pruebas no podía hacer nada, ahora yo mismo lo compruebo, esta despedido y no espere liquidación, de gracias que no lo mande enserar en prisión, de por vida- dijo kaiba tratando de controlar su furia

Pero señor, llevo 15 años trabajando en esta empresa, no puede correrme, tengo esposa e hijos, este tipo es solo un don nadie – rogo el hombre

Este tipo, como usted lo llama es mi novio y futuro espeso, y si no sale de mi vista en este instante, dejare viuda a su esposa y huérfanos de padre a sus hijos- el castaño ya estaba harto, el tipo solo tomo su saco y prácticamente salió corriendo.

Seto, es verdad lo que dijiste?- pregunto yami

No le are daño, solo me enferma ese tipo de personas- respondió el castaño por la amenaza

No eso, lo de futuro esposo – eso era último que había escucha decir al castaño, lo demás ni siquiera lo había notado.

La relación no llevaba ni un mes, pero seto ya estaba considerando el matrimonio, claro que para eso faltaba tiempo.

Bueno todo puede pasar- fue la única respuesta de kaiba, después de eso yami ya no se separó de el en todo el día.

 **Hola, espero que les guste el cap. feliz san Valentín adelantado, tengo una historia para mañana 14, tal vez la ponga por la noche para que amanezca el domingo, bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: claro que si es amor** **J**

 **Jesi: actualizare tan rápido como pueda, que bien que te gusto el cap. Hay mucho amor entre ellos**

 **Guest: amo a esta pareja, y casi todos mis proyectos los incluye**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Yami estaba en casa haciendo algunos bocetos, no quería ir a la oficina del castaño después del último altercado, el tricolor tenía un poco de música y bailaba al compás del ritmo moviendo sus caderas de forma tentadora, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que kaiba lo miraba desde hacía ya un rato, no fue hasta que fue por unas muestras de tela que estaban en otra mesa que se percató de la presencia del castaño.

Seto, desde cuando estas en ese lugar?- pregunto el tricolor

Vine a invitarte a comer, pero después de ese baile, mejor te llevo al cuarto- dijo el empresario de forma perversa

Te gusto ese baile, deberías de ver como lo aplico de otras formas – dijo el tricolor siguiéndole el juego a su amado príncipe azul

Eso me gustaría probarlo – dijo seto comenzando a besar a su novio de forma pasional, pero no pudieron continuar mucho ya que dos jovencitos llegaron a interrumpir, mokuba y yugi los cuales habían llegado a comer, yami y seto decidieron salir a comer y llevarlos a ellos también, dejando su romance para después

Sabes hoy en la escuela unos chicos me preguntaron donde compraba las camisas que estoy usando últimamente bajo el uniforme, porque les gustaron mucho – platicaba yugi muy animado- les dije que tú las diseñabas exclusivamente para mí y dijeron que deberías de venderlas en alguna tienda para ellos también las puedan tener

Si deberías venderlas, harías mucho dinero, tus creaciones son geniales – dijo mokuba el cual también usaba ropa hecha por yami

Sería una buena idea poner mi propia tienda aquí, pero por el momento no tengo mucho tiempo para un proyecto así, quizá más adelante lo considere- dijo el tricolor mayor

Es una lástima – dijeron los adolecentes

Yo podría ayudarte con tu proyecto – dijo el ojiazul, no sabía nada de moda, pero por lo que sabía económicamente era un negocio muy rentable

Me encantaría, pero no me gusta mesclar los negocios con la familia- dijo yami, no quería rechazar al castaño, pero quería evitar problemas futuros, si seto pensaba que él era rudo en los negocios, era porque no había visto a yami trabajar de manera seria.

Bien, pero el día que gustes mi oferta seguirá en pie – dijo el castaño, respetaba que yami no quisiera ayuda, el mismo era alguien que le gustaba hacer sus negocios por sí mismo.

La comida concluyo y los chicos se fueron dejando solos a la pareja, estaban planeado como pasarían su candente noche cuando el celular del ojiazul sonó, era una urgencia al parecer ya que seto se puso de mal humor casi al instante, el castaño le pido que lo acompañara a ver un asunto rápido a la empresa y yami acepto.

Al llegar un hombre de cabellos rubio corto y ojos verdes de unos 40 años, esperaba a kaiba, también estaban otros tres sujetos que al parecer eran los abogados del primero, pasaron a la sala de juntas, kaiba le dio su laptop a yami para que se entretuviera y mando llamar a sus propios abogados, al parecer el asunto tomaría más tiempo del previsto, los abogados del hombre rubio dieron a todos los presentes copias de un contrato, a yami también se lo dieron por estar presente, el tricolor con curiosidad lo miraba y miraba la laptop, parecía distraerse con las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, así pasaron algunas horas, kaiba solo discutía con los abogados negándose al trato, mientras que el otro señor mas lo presionaba a firmar.

Señor Maxwell, no voy a firmar, el trato es ridículo, yo no voy a invertir todo mi capital en un proyecto en el cual usted solo me da el 8% de ganancias – dijo ya enfurecido el ojiazul

Señor kaiba, hacer conmigo negocios es un privilegio, debería de sentirse afortunado porque lo seleccione para este proyecto, mi nombre es de fama mundial y la garantía de triunfo es segura – dijo el tipo de forma arrogante – así que firme de una buena vez – agrego de forma autoritaria, lo cual no era la mejor idea cuando tratabas con seto kaiba

Cuando me dé un mejor margen de ganancias y no sea mi capital el que se arriesgue en su totalidad, quizás lo considere, ahora retírese- dijo el castaño al borde de perder los estribos

Señor kaiba, si no firma lo hundiré – dijo de forma amenazadora el otro- y mire que tengo el poder de destruirlo si así lo deseo

Usted no ara eso- dijo yami hablando por primera vez

Y usted quien se cree – dijo el hombre

Yo soy un modisto, pero en alguna ocasión fui obligado a tomar un curso de contaduría, no aprendí mucho, pero lo que si aprendí es a ver las fallas disfrazadas que ocultan los fracasos de los malos manejos- dijo el tricolor mientras conectaba la laptop a un proyector donde se mostraba unos gráficos- su compañía señor maxwell está decayendo, ya no es viable para invertir, hasta donde e podido investigar dos socios de los más fuertes se han retirado de su compañía y todos están comenzando a rechazar sus proyectos- justo en ese momento el celular de yami sonó era un mensaje de texto, rápido hiso una pausa y abrió en la computadora un correo electrónico donde había unos documentos que dictaminaban que las empresas maxwell estaba bajo investigación por fraude y evasión fiscal- usted señor lo único que desea es que kaiba firme para librarse del problema y embaucarlo a el – dijo muy serio el tricolor

Esas son patrañas- dijo el hombre, se empezaba a sentir acorralado, rápido los abogados de kaiba se pusieron a indagar y descubrieron que el tricolor tenía razón, seto con todo el gusto del mundo lo corrió de su oficina, junto con los aboga duchos que llevaba.

Donde aprendiste hacer lo que hiciste?- pregunto el castaño admirado por la astucia de yami

Mi padre es contador público, el me enseño algunas cosas básicas, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue la insistencia en un contrato tan ridículo, así que la mande un mensaje a un amigo para que me diera información de ese sujeto, y así fue básicamente como lo hice- revelo el modisto

Sabes tal vez debería contratar a tu padre si te enseño esas cosas- dijo el ojiazul, él sabía que había un distanciamiento entre ellos, aunque ignoraba el verdadero porque de ello

Dudo que él quiera trabajar en un lugar donde podría llegar a verme- dijo algo triste el tricolor

Vamos, han pasado muchos años, no creo que siga molesto por que estudiaste diseño de moda y no otra cosa- dijo el ojiazul que hasta donde el sabia ese había sido el problema de la separación

Él no me dejo de hablar solo por eso, de hecho eso me lo perdono después de un tiempo- rebelo el tricolor – lo que a él le enfureció fue que yo resultara gay, o mejor dicho "un desviado anormal" como me llamo la última vez que nos vimos- dijo el tricolor con una lagrima surcando su mejilla

Me disculpo no debí mencionarlo- dijo el ojiazul

Está bien es mi culpa por no haberte explicado bien – dijo yami – será mejor que nos marchemos a casa ya es muy tarde

Claro ya vamos- dijo kaiba, pero sin duda él se encargaría de darle una lección a una cierta personita, o dejaba de llamarse seto kaiba

 **hola espero les guste el cap. no quiero que yami solo sea bueno en costura y un torpe en lo demás(como en las clases de vuelo), el sabe como mover un negocio por eso a hecho su propia fortuna, quizá no como o al nivel de kaiba pero se las ingenia bien, mientras que al castaño si lo quiero poner torpe en cuanto a moda se refiere, por si alguien tenia esa duda. pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: los planes de seto son a futuro, pero habrá algo interesante el próximo cap.**

 **Guest: y hoy yami salva el día, o algo así, no todo es gratis en la vida**

 **jesi: bueno el padre tendrá algo interesante, pero aun falta un poco de tiempo para eso**

 **jesi(2): ya esta la continuación**

 **dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


End file.
